mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Dave Strider
Dave Strider is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. He is obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. Biography Dave uses the callsign turntechGodhead when chatting on Pesterchum. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword because he's just way too cool to put up with that kind of bullshit. Dave is similar in build to John, and wears a graphic of a record on his shirt. His room contains swords and musical equipment. He wears a pair of sunglasses that look vaguely familiar. His interests are described as having a penchant for spinning out unbelievably ill jams with his turntables and mixing gear. He has passion to talk about bands that literally no one has ever heard of. He also has a more bizarre hobby of collecting weird dead things preserved in various ways. He also is an amateur photographer, and has his own makeshift darkroom, and operates a number of ironically humorous blogs, websites and social networking profiles, including a webcomic called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. At any moment he'll drop some phat rhymes on a mofo and obviously represent. He also has a brother (who owns a collection of totally badass puppets) that he doesn't seem to want to bother due to some sort of friendly sibling rivalry. He does not seem to carry the same feelings of angst toward his brother as John and Rose carry towards their parental figures -- rather, he regards his brother with respect. At first, he did not seem at all perturbed by his brother's habit of collecting puppets and, in fact, seemed to admire his brother's ventriloquist rap acts. However, he's mentioned to Rose that the puppets are starting to freak him out and that he's had dreams where Lil Cal speaks to him, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat.. Dave uses an online application known as Pesterchum to communicate with his other tech-savvy friends. His Chumhandle is "turntechGodhead". His name may also be abbreviated by the chat client as TG. The color that denotes him is red. He has Pesterchum Version 7.0 as opposed to John's 6.0. When away from his desktop computer, he communicates using his Phone. He seems to know a lot about Captchaloguing and Fetch Modi. His current Fetch Modus is Hash Map, a more advanced version of John's. He helped John with his Strife Specibus and Kind Abstratus. Despite this, Dave is prone to making occasional mistakes with his Modus, such as spilling apple juice on his turntables, firing his ninja sword at a rambunctious crow, and shooting many a deadly shuriken at himself. Personality It's obvious that Dave is really fucking cool; he jeered at John's inability to set up his Captchalogue Sylladex when John asked him for help and berates John's interests constantly. Dave is much more skilled than the other two characters, who either through their own cluelessness or admission are less capable than him. Through the conversations of Pesterchum and his own introduction, Dave already has his Strife Specibus set and he has the most advanced Captchalogue available, giving him a huge advantage over the other two characters. Despite being the coolest thing since the Fluffer Nutter, Dave seems to be easily influenced by John. He has never removed John's gift, citing irony as the reason, and John's talk of the monster Howie Mandel stopped him from enjoying his apple juice. Also, it is important to note that Dave never feared his brother's puppets until John pointed out how unnerving they were. It might be that Dave is just an easily influenced person based on his inner desire to be super cool, but he has no problem keeping his distance with Rose. Albeit he is one of the most capable characters in Homestuck, he does have a glaring weakness - His arrogance. His refusal to accept the surreal actually happening and his stubbornness to listen can be a critical issue when dealing with anything in MSPA. Dave is most likely prone to ignore important commands or release important information because he's just too cool to do that. Underneath his cool facade he appears to be rather caring towards animals. He was quite visibly upset and scared when he accidentally harmed a Rambunctious Crow. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house. He appears to be on bad terms with Rose Lalonde. He called her a flighty broad and claims that she spouts snarky horseshit, but since they converse rather easily and frequently this might have just been Dave acting tough in front of John. However, his confiding in her of his growing anxiety over puppets may reveal that he is closer to her than he lets on. Sburb Dave, unlike John and Rose, has no interest in Sburb and thinks it's a total piece of shit, going as so far as to blow off Rose and further antagonize John for wanting to play the game - And warned John to stay away from it. However, John has ignored his warnings thus far and has continually plummeted himself farther away from reality. It's not really certain why Dave and his brother even have the game in the first place as neither of them want to play it. Dave himself does not want to be involved with Sburb, but is well enough friends with John that he will go and get the game started to help John and Rose out only under the circumstance of their lives depending on it. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies